


Frak It Off

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drunk Sex, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: Theme: Night ShiftPrompt: Kara/Laura/Lee the president requests a meeting long after the pilots have started drinking and gamblingsingerdiva





	Frak It Off

Laura cocked her head as she heard Captain Apollo and Lieutenant Thrace coming toward her "door," their voices just at the edge of too loud.

Lieutenant Thrace stumbled through the curtain, and Captain Apollo gripped her arm to keep her upright. Lieuten - _Kara_ brayed in laughter, and _Lee_ rolled his eyes in Laura's direction, though she could see he wasn't any steadier on his feet.

Laura stuck her glasses back on her nose, and looked down at them. "Lieutenant Thrace. Captain Apollo. What is the meaning of this?"

Kara snickered. "Yeah, Apollo, what is the meaning of this?"

Lee punched Kara's arm and shushed her. "You requested us, Madame President?"

Laura inclined her head. "I did. I was going to ask for your combined input on a security plan for the upcoming symposium, but I doubt you're up to that right now."

"Oh, Apollo's up for that. Apollo's up for anything you want, Madame President."

Laura didn't like the sneer in Kara's laughter. "I see. And what about what I want from you, Lieutenant?"

Kara tried to stand up straight, but gave up and landed in a lazy parade rest. "You're the boss."

"Indeed. Well, neither of you are any use to me right now. Go to my cot and frak it off." She relished the uncomprehending wrinkles in Lee's forehead.

"Um, Mada-"

"You heard me, Captain Apollo. You and Lieutenant Thrace get to my cot and get busy. Or are you so drunk you need instructions?"

Lee looked at her, then glared at Kara. It was all Laura could do not to laugh at him. When he looked back at her, she flicked her hand and said, "Go."

Five minutes later, she'd heard nothing through the curtain but the two of them whisper-arguing. She slapped a file on her desk in mock temper and said, "Get. Busy."

Another five minutes and she heard a whimper along with a muttered, "Frak, Lee," and decided it was safe to venture into her "bedroom." Just in case either of them thought about coming to attention, she lowered herself into her most comfortable chair, saying, "You're obviously both impaired. I'm going to sit here to make sure you do what I told you."

Lee's "Yes, Mad- segued into an obscene moan as Kara's hands and mouth worked in concert.

A few minutes later, Kara was riding Lee hard and fast, and Laura's hand was itching to sneak beneath her own skirt. Just as she gave in, Kara glanced over and winked at her.

Laura smiled and licked her fingers, then pulled her skirt to her waist. Bodies at the peak of youthful perfection were gifts from the Gods. Lee's goofy climax face was followed by Kara's choked-off _Frak_ , and as their sweaty bodies rubbed against each other, she brought herself off.

She sighed and leaned her head back, more relaxed than she'd been in who knows how long. Her eyes flew open when she heard a snort accompanied by a giggle.

"Looks like Apollo really is useless tonight, Madame President."

Laura narrowed her eyes at Lee, who was snoring.


End file.
